I am the Immaculate Conception
The All Star Cross, the Galaxy Super Miracle Night survivors, and the Heroes Alliance see their injuries being healed instantly at Lourdes. In the beginning, the villains are trying to vandalize the Cathedral of Our Lady of Lourdes. Megatron: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Wait until we vandalize the statu-- huh?" Severus Snape: "What is that, Vrak?!" Vrak: "Sweet Satan! What in Evilland is this?" Venjix: "Charge!!!" All the villains charge into the statue, and it shatters and rebuilds itself. Megatron: "Impossible!" Queen Beryl: "How can it be?!" Jareth: "This can't be possible!!" Our Lady of Lourdes appears. Hades: "Holy--!" Thrax: "It's..." Our Lady of Lourdes: "I am the Immaculate Conception. Drop your weapons. Now." The villains drop their weapons. Overlord of the Spiral Zone: "We give up!" Then, the heroes visit the village-turned-town. Optimus Prime: "Oh, my injuries!" Josh Holo: "My wand broke!" Optimus Prime: "Of course, Joshy." Strider Hiryu: "Read this." Josh Holo: "Villains Surrender to Our Lady of Lourdes?!" Rocket Raccoon: "Come on, Bucky!" Bucky O'Hare: "Right!" Mega Man: "Hurry up!" Simon Belmont: "Well? Come on!" SOPHIA III: "Come on, Jason!" Vic Viper: "Come!" Optimus Prime: "All of the AllStarCrossians... They're headed straight for a strange light. The same light which is similar to the Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night." Josh Holo: "Well, Samus... Time to go!" Samus Aran: "Yes, Josh." Sam Fisher: "Come on!" Later... Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: "My tribe went extinct, and I am resurrected as an AllStarCrossian. But why? Priest of Lourdes: "Ty, this water may heal your thoughts." Croc: "Evil the Cat has haunted my life ever since I was born! Help me please!" Priest of Lourdes: "Young Croc, you might defeat those thoughts yourself with the holy water!" Later, at night... Captain Hook: "I think we need a battle plan..." Voldemort: "Of course!" Javert: "Yes, monsieur le captain." Later, morning breaks. Optimus Prime: "My injuries are healed!" Ultra Magnus: "Tell me a story, Leonardo!" Leonardo: "Well, I'll tell you! Flashback starts. Bernadette: "Huh? I seen her! I seen her!" Bernadette's Sister 1: "Seen what?" Bernadette: "A ghost! I seen her!" Bernadette's Sister 2: "What ghost. You must be kidding!" Bernadette: "Well... She said, I am the Immaculate Conception." Both Bernadette's Sisters: "THE IMMACULATE CONCEPTION?!" Later, during the flashback... Javert's Father: "I want Bernadette to speak to me." Rioters: "Go! And find her! And tell her! And let her speak!" Flashback ends. Ultra Magnus: "Leonardo, is that all?" Layzner: "My, it is troublesome..." Bernadette's Ghost: "Troublesome?" All Heroes: (gasping) "G-g-g-ghost!!!!! RUN!!!" (All try to run away) Bernadette's Ghost: "Don't be afraid!" Harry Potter: "Well, you look like a ghost! Expeli--" Bernadette's Ghost: "Magic spells don't work on me." All Villains: (whispering) Optimus Prime: "You're Bernadette?" Bernadette's Ghost: "Indeed I am." He-Man: "Well, you look like some sort of apparition!" She-Ra: "Or on some cases a ghost!" Bernadette's Ghost: "I died in 1879. My body is incorrupt!" Optimus Prime: "Body? Incorrupt?!" Jiban: "Well, we have to save our days and numbers as well!" Bernadette's Ghost: "I have to say good-bye to you all. Thank you for coming here." (vanishes) Megamo: (whispering) "Now!" (Villains fall off trees) Zigzag: "Have no fear, Zigzag, your grand vizier is here!" Megatron: "Peace through tyranny!" Optimus Prime: "Oh, no... Run!" All Villains: (laughing) Tintin: "Quick! To the Tarbes-Lourdes-Pyrenees Airport!" All Heroes: "Right!" Later, on the plane... Jayden Shiba: "Let's see if the jet works..." The villains look astonished as the heroes take off in their jet! General Woundwort: "They're escaping!" Zeebad: "Drat!" Slyhtos: "Bah!" Diamaouch: "Curses!" Commander Red: "Grrr... Bellithuselah escaped!" Megatron: "No!" Darth Vader: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Dark Specter: "Why did you fail me? KOMPLEX: "I was busy playing a game of chess with Divatox." Divatox: "It's not my fault, it's the fault of the rest! How could ya..." Dark Specter: "Silence!" The end. Category:All Star Cross Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Category:Heroes Alliance